happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Needle and Thread
' Needle and Thread' are fan-made characters. Character Bio Needle is a green porcupine with a sweater made from the wool of her sheep friend Thread. It is so badly knitted that it falls apart and she she must keep stitching it again. She almost always follows Thread around, to his chagrin, using one of her quills and his wool to fix things. Thread is a purple grey sheep with pale purple wool, which Needle uses for stitching. Thread is usually annoyed by this and may make attempts to get away from Needle. Whenever the duo are around and something is in need of stitching (such as ripped clothes or somebody's wound), Needle would try to fix it. But Thread may try to get his wool back and cause harm doing it. Episodes Starring Roles *Out of the Wool *Ba Ba Black Sheep (Needle) *I Wool Dye for Candy (Needle) *Apart at the Seams Featuring Roles *Un-Stable Building *Ba Ba Black Sheep (Thread) *We Rule More Than You *Heads Will Roll *I Wool Dye for Candy (Thread) *Red On Arrival (Needle) *The Longest Yarn Appearances *Better Safe and Sorry *The Emperor's New Robe *Random's Sweater *Road Trippy *Mariagix-Mew-Sole Deaths #Out of the Wool - Thread is shredded, Needle splatters against a wall. #Better Safe and Sorry - Both are impaled by scissors. #The Emperor's New Robe - Thread freezes to death (debatable). #Un-Stable Building - Thread is squeezed by his wool. #Ba Ba Black Sheep - Thread is ran over and half of Needle's body is scraped away. #We Rule More Than You - Needle is cut in half and Thread is killed by a sword. #Road Trippy - Thread is sliced in half and Needle is crushed by a giant ball of yarn. #Heads Will Roll - Thread is decapitated. #I Wool Dye for Candy - Needle is crushed by Stacy. #Red On Arrival - Shot by multiple pearls. #The Longest Yarn - Crushed by a giant yarn ball. #Mariagix-Mew-Sole - Needle is stomped by Foxy, Thread is killed by fallen shelves afterwards. #Apart at the Seams - Thread is impaled through the head. Kills Thread *Petunia - 1 ("Out of the Wool") *Sniffles - 1 ("Out of the Wool") *Princess - 1 ("We Rule More Than You") *Prince - 1 ("We Rule More Than You") Needle *Thread - 1 ("Out of the Wool") *Puffy - 1 ("We Rule More Than You") *Stacy - 1 ("I Wool Dye for Candy" along with Nutty) *Deb - 1 ("Red On Arrival" along with Flip) Trivia *It is possible Needle has a crush on Thread. While often annoyed by her, Thread still likes Needle. *Their habit of fixing things through stitching was Prongs' original character concept (back when he was named Patchy). *Thread has a unique design compared to other sheep. *Needle originally had stitched up skin, then pants. *As of I Wool Dye for Candy, the duo was given a major redesign. Needle went from looking like a typical porcupine to having quills only visible on her head and a blue scarf that would be replaced by a sweater. Thread had a similar color scheme to Cotton and was recolored because of it. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Porcupines Category:Sheep and goats Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Season 56 Introductions Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with no ears Category:Redesigned characters